


Lead Me To Temptation

by kiokushitaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Priests, Demisexuality, Humor, Incubus Eren Yeager, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the awkward priest/demon shenanigans fic you didn't know you needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want.

**Author's Note:**

> aha, so. we meet again. this time, i had a mighty need of incubus!eren, so this happened. i changed up traditional incubus lore a bit to suit my needs. let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> PLEASE be aware that this fic uses religious themes (obviously). specifically, catholic, because that is what i know. if you are religious and are offended by this, i suggest you _do not_ read it because i cannot stress how little of a fuck i give.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meetings and realizations.

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”

The confession ritual began, but something was off. The air crackled, as if filled with static; Levi’s body tingled and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He narrowed his eyes and tried to look through the slotted divider to see a darkened form with glowing eyes.

“You’re not human,” he said.

“Ah, that obvious, huh?” the creature on the other side of the divider laughed. “Well, I wasn’t exactly trying to hide it.”

The air crackled again and Levi’s ears popped. A dark form loomed before him, golden eyes glittering with amusement as Levi scooted away instinctively. For the most part, the creature looked like a young man.

A very aesthetically pleasing, very _naked_ young man with dark brown hair and sun-kissed skin. His large, clawed hands, hooved feet, the horns protruding from his head, and the faintly glowing, intricate golden markings on his shoulders were the only things that gave him away as some sort of demon. Movement caught Levi’s eye as the creature’s tail flicked restlessly back and forth.

“How are you here?” Levi finally managed, “This… this is sacred ground…”

“Sacred ground only works on ghosts and low-level monsters,” he said, flashing fangs as he spoke. “Certain parts of the church grounds _are_ off-limits—sure—and for the most part being here stings a bit, but it’s not unbearable.”

“What do you want with me?”

“Why, to make a deal, of course,” he moved a little closer, his tail curling just under Levi’s chin, nudging his face upwards, “I could give you virtually anything your heart desires.”

“How about you take your happy ass back to wherever you came from?”

“Rude,” the demon chuckled, “But in order for me to grant your wish— _if_ that’s what you really want, I have to seal my contract… tell me, Father—”

“Levi. The title sorta weirds me out when _you_ say it.”

“Oh, um. Well, since we’re introducing ourselves, Eren.”

“Anyway, go on. You were on about sealing contracts or some shit?”

“Ah, yeah… Tell me, _Levi…_ can you hazard a guess at how that’s done?”

Levi shrugged, “Some sort of blood thing?”

“Er, no. I’m an incubus, so I seal my contracts with sex.”

“You do realize I’m a priest, right? A Catholic priest? As in, vows of celibacy?”

Eren rolled his eyes, “Yes, because no priest has ever broken _that_ vow before.”

“Touché.”

“Man, this is the weirdest reaction I’ve ever gotten,” Eren muttered.

“I’ll be honest; you got a bit unprofessional with your presentation.”

“Because you interrupted me!”

“Yeah well you kept calling me ‘Father’ in this deep, drawling voice and it was seriously making my stomach turn. Were you trying to be sexy or something?”

“You know what, I need a redo. This turned out wrong,” Eren said. The air prickled and Levi’s ears popped again and he was suddenly alone in the confessional, wondering if what had just happened had been some sort of hallucination and so he opted not to tell his fellow priests, Father Erwin and Father Mike. No need to make them worry.

* * *

 

A few days went by and Levi had nearly forgotten about the whole exchange, all that remained of it now was a vague memory that something had happened, but the exact details were blurred—like trying to remember a dream hours after waking up, so that’s what he’d decided it had been. In an effort to keep his mind from becoming idle enough for that to happen again, Levi made sure to fill his days with all sorts of tasks, both spiritual and mundane, though he did prefer the mundane ones.

One afternoon while on his hands and knees, scrubbing mildew out of the kitchen grout he felt something off, like there was more pressure than usual… more gravity. A few seconds later, the feeling was gone and he shrugged it off and continued cleaning. He sat up for a break and found himself at eyelevel with a flaccid, uncut cock.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” Eren purred, eyes glittering with amusement. Surprised, Levi jumped back and cursed under his breath. “My, you sure have a potty mouth for a man of god.”

“Anyone would react like that to getting a face full of dong,” Levi snapped, “Seriously, can’t you put some clothes on? That _thing_ is distracting.”

“That’s kind of the point, _Father._ ”

“Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?” Levi groused, suddenly able to remember their first encounter perfectly.

“Yeah, but the face you make when I say it is priceless.”

Levi shot a deadly glare in Eren’s direction, then sighed. “You already know I’m not going to have sex with you, so just give up.”

“Don’t you know the most pious souls are the best ones to corrupt?” Eren countered, “Besides, I’m not the type to ‘just give up’ on anything.”

Levi let out a snort, “All right, do whatever. We’ll see how that works out for you.”

Levi wasn’t what he’d consider pious; he barely even believed in God. He’d chosen to become a priest out of practicality, considering that this particular parish provided him with housing. Getting into the seminary was a cinch; he’d been raised by nuns so he knew the Good Book backwards and forwards. He didn’t mind this simple life and actually found peace doing chores around the church grounds, though he did find it laughable that he and the other brothers had to give couples relationship advice and counseling—as if _he_ knew anything about romance.

“So, you hear any juicy gossip in the confessional lately?” Eren’s harsh whisper snapped Levi out of his momentary reverie.

“Should I just assume you’re not gonna leave me alone anytime soon?” Levi asked with a sigh, his scowl deepening as he added, “Don’t you have anything better to do?”

Eren just hovered for a few seconds and gave Levi a toothy, shit-eating grin before disappearing into thin air as Levi’s ears popped again. Levi let out another sigh and got back to cleaning.

It turned out that Eren liked to pop up fairly randomly, though Levi could often tell when he was about to appear thanks to the weird thing that his power did with his ears—though that didn’t _always_ happen. Maybe it had something to do with what Eren had mentioned about some areas being off-limits; maybe it required more power to be in some places rather than others. Sometimes he’d catch Eren languidly stretched out on the rafters, grinning at him like a Cheshire cat or lurking just at the edges of his vision, like a shadow he wasn’t quite sure was there.

 _Schrodinger’s incubus or something_ , Levi mused. He generally did his best to ignore Eren’s appearances, especially in the company of others, but often when they were alone—though he didn’t exactly know why—he just felt compelled to engage the annoying little shit.

“By the Power of Christ, I—”

“Aw, come off it, Father…” Eren murmured, resting his head on one of Levi’s knees. He looked up at the sour expression the priest wore pretty much constantly and offered him a sly grin, “You know that crap doesn’t _really_ work.”

“It’s still worth a shot,” Levi answered with a sigh, “I’ve also noticed you won’t do anything without my permission. Kind of odd for an incubus, I might add. Aren’t your kind supposed to rape people in their sleep?”

“That’s just some story you humans came up with to blame demons for the acts of the wicked,” Eren replied tersely, “Demons have always needed a human’s permission to take something, same as angels.”

“Listen to you wax poetic about the evils of men,” Levi snapped, “It’s _you_ demons who entice us to—”

“Is it really, _Levi_? Think about it,” Eren slowly rose to his full height, eyes flashing red as he continued, “If I _could_ fuck you without your consent… by your logic, wouldn’t I have done it already? But I haven’t.”

Levi’s eyes roamed up Eren’s beautiful, dark skin, pausing somewhat distractedly on Eren’s thick cock, which hung shamelessly between his thighs. _Cocks really are ridiculous looking things_ , he thought. He shook his head slightly and finally made eye contact, noting that the markings on his shoulders that were normally gold had also turned crimson. An errant thought ran through his mind about how much more aesthetically appealing Eren seemed just then.

“Humans have been using demons as an excuse for their own evil deeds for millennia… we’re not inherently evil. We are simply angels who disagreed with God,” Eren continued as he sat down on the edge of Levi’s bed and leaned in close to him, “It’s true, some demons are tricksters, but do you condemn every fast-talking salesman as you condemn my kind?”

“Selling someone something is hardly comparable to—”

“It’s the same. We offer you something you want, and in exchange, we get something we want. There is always a contract.”

“That may well be, but you’re not offering me anything I want.”

“You and I both know that’s a bald-faced lie,” Eren said, his voice taking on a teasing lilt as his eye and markings shifted back to gold, “Don’t think I didn’t notice you checking me out just now.”

Levi clicked his tongue, “I wasn’t checking you out.” 

“Right, just distracted by my nakedness,” Eren laughed, “just like a regular straight guy…”

Levi was about to retort that anyone would be distracted by a dick flopping about, but Eren disappeared before he had a chance; he sat on his bed and mulled over that comment and realized that he really hadn’t given thought to sexuality. At all. It just hadn’t been on his list of priorities until this instant… but _was_ he gay? No other men had caught his interest. No other people, for that matter.

Eren’s cock _was_ distracting, but only because it often moved and the motion caught Levi’s attention. Seeing it sway didn’t make him hard or want to have sex. If anything, it just made Levi realize how fucking weird cocks look. Ah, but he _had_ thought Eren was nice-looking, hadn’t he? He distinctly remembered the trains of thought… then again, anyone with properly working eyes would have to agree that Eren was very aesthetically pleasing. There was a big difference between appreciating beauty and wanting to get off because of someone—or something—beautiful.

The next time Eren decided to show his smug, smirking face, Levi would simply have to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, i did sketch a picture of incubus!eren, you can view it on my tumblr, [here](http://kiokushitaka.tumblr.com/post/130673097020/since-my-text-post-was-so-well-received-heres-my) (NSFW).


	2. And ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philosophy and existentialism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i have to reiterate that if you are religious, this work might offend you. i also want to reiterate that i give exactly zero fucks if it does because i did warn you.

Unfortunately, the next time Eren decided to appear happened to be while Levi wasn’t alone. Eren floated weightlessly just behind Father Erwin’s head making stupid faces—seriously, was he twelve?—while Levi tried to ignore him to no avail. His eyes kept flitting from Erwin’s face to Eren and back.

“…Is something the matter?” Erwin asked, somewhat confused as to why Levi was glaring daggers at him.

“It’s nothing, I just thought I saw a filthy _roach_ flying behind your head.”

“Aw, that’s not very nice,” Eren whined exaggeratedly. Erwin didn’t bat an eye at that.

“I guess I was just seeing things,” Levi added, giving Eren a meaningful look.

“Oh yeah, he can’t see me or hear me unless I allow him,” Eren replied with a smirk, “The look of horror you had when I appeared was too good to pass up, though.”

Levi went back to sipping his tea in silence, ignoring Eren and making quiet, noncommittal noises at whatever Erwin was talking about—something about wanting to plant some beets or eggplants in the small garden they tended behind the house.

“What if I did allow him, though? Right now,” Eren had floated over to Levi and draped himself over his shoulders. His lips tickled Levi’s ear when he spoke and it took everything Levi had not to shiver violently, “Oh, do you like that?”

Levi let out a strangled sounding cough and shook his head causing Erwin to shoot him a concerned look.

“Sorry, went down the wrong pipe,” Levi said, thumping his chest. Erwin eventually excused himself, saying that he had to prepare himself for the evening mass leaving Levi—and Eren—alone.

“I realized something.”

“And what would that be?” Eren asked, still tickling Levi’s ear with his lips. Levi thrust his elbow back hard and fast, evidently catching the demon off guard considering he doubled over with a loud ‘oof.’

“You’re wrong about me.”

“Human, you’re 50 million years too early to presume to—”

“Look, I get it. You’re old. Old as balls, but you’re wrong about me.”

“Okay fine, I’ll bite. What do you mean I’m wrong?” Eren pouted, crossing his arms.

“Last time, you said I was checking you out. I really wasn’t.” Levi began, explaining to Eren that since that last interaction he’d had a lot of time to think about things and to really start to explore himself, that the only thing Eren had stirred in him wasn’t attraction, but rather, noticing the fact that he himself didn’t actually experience attraction—at least, not as what he understood it to be.

“Your nakedness doesn’t tempt me,” Levi continued, “rather, I just notice your ridiculous cock swinging around like some weird pendulum and my first instinct is to glance at it. So then I thought back as far as I could and honestly, I couldn’t think of a single instance in my life when anyone’s looks had tempted me into having impure thoughts. Neither male nor female.” He added with a shrug.

“Ha, leave it to me to be attracted to an asexual,” Eren muttered under his breath.

“Wait, what?”

“I’ll be honest with you,” Eren said, “I think you’re hot, and I wanna hit that.”

“Are you saying that I—a mere human—managed to entice _you_ —a sex demon?”

“When you say it like that I just feel like an idiot,” Eren muttered, “but yeah, basically.” He scratched at the back of his neck. “I was just minding my own business trying to find some people to offer deals to, and I saw you working in the garden. You were wearing a huge-ass sun hat and purple gardening gloves, but despite that, you just… you looked so good and I just knew I wanted to try to get you to make a deal with me so that I’d have some sort of chance.”

“What if I’d been into women?”

“Oh, that’s easy.” Eren smiled. His body glowed white hot for a few moments—bright enough that Levi couldn’t look directly at him—and when he stopped glowing, Levi noticed that he now looked like a rather voluptuous human woman.

“Ah.”

“I can be anyone you want me to be. I can be a more human looking version of myself, any celebrity, or historical figure—you’d be surprised at how useful _that’s_ been—and I can even shift into animals both real and mythic.” Eren’s body went white hot again and he reverted to his prior form.

“So, if I wanted to fuck a… I don’t know, a dragon... you could turn into one?”

“Yep.”

“Then why appear to me looking like a monster?”

“This is my… true form. It’s also how I like to look, and I generally appear to all my prospective clients like this. Contrary to popular belief, we demons generally don’t try to deceive humans—it’s just some tall tale that’s been perpetuated since mankind never wants to take the blame for when shit hits the fan… you know, the whole ‘devil made me do it’ defense.”

“It doesn’t really hold much water in this day and age,” Levi pointed out, “I mean, I’m a priest and _I_ barely believe in the mythology of the religion I’m supposed to practice. I’m not… entirely sure there _is_ a God, or angels, and to be honest—until you popped into my life, I didn’t really believe demons were a thing.”

“Doesn’t it stand to reason that if I’m real then the others would follow?”

“Not really, no. I mean, yeah I can confirm you exist. But unless an angel pops up on my other shoulder—so to speak—I’m not terribly inclined to believe in them.” Levi shrugged again.

“You’re better off if they never appear for you, the vast majority of angels are pricks. And God? Would He have to appear to you in order for you to believe He’s real?”

“I seem to recall a passage or something about not testing Him,” Levi answered with a wry smile, “so I’ll just continue to waffle between Him existing and not existing.”

“That’s fair, He’s… temperamental.”

“That’s not surprising, given the Old Testament… you make it sound like you’re pretty chummy with angels and God, isn’t that… a conflict of interests?”

“The truth is you humans—you tend to paint things as either black or white, good or evil, light or dark, but it’s a lot more muddled than that. Everything is on a spectrum. The only reason we Ancients seem to make fewer mistakes, why mankind tends to believe that angels and God are infallible or whatever, is because we’ve been around so much longer than you so we have a lot more experience.”

“Makes sense.”

“Have you ever wondered why the dinosaurs died out? God didn’t think it through. Didn’t give them enough free will. It was a real learning experience.”

“Couldn’t He have… I don’t know, upped their free will?”

“Yeah, but you know how it is. Sometimes it’s just easier to start back over, from scratch… and there’s few things better suited for cleaning slates than cataclysmic events.” Eren tapped his chin and added, “Think of it as an artist wadding up a sketch that wasn’t working out how they wanted it to and starting anew on a fresh sheet of paper.”

“How long until God wads up this sheet?” Levi asked in an amused tone, “You can’t tell me things aren’t more than a little fucked.”

“Who knows,” Eren laughed, “but at least you can be sure it won’t be by flood.”

“Wow, what a relief.” Levi deadpanned.

They chatted for a few more moments, Levi being extremely interested in the direction their banter had gone. It was nice to learn about things he had only been able to leave to the abstract concept of faith in the past. This would eventually become one of his favorite pastimes with the demon—simply talking about things and gleaning any little tidbits about the mysteries of life from him. Eren seemed to enjoy sharing with him, too. He appeared to Levi often, though randomly. Sometimes during the morning, other times in the dead of night, for mere moments, or hours on end.

They often discussed scripture and existentialism, since it’s what Levi was most curious about, though he still wasn’t so sure about the existence of any other creatures besides Eren, but if he were to be honest, that wasn’t terribly important to him. As time passed and their odd relationship of sorts progressed, Levi began to feel a certain fondness for him. If Eren didn’t appear for several days, he found himself worrying or wondering about him, hoping no harm had come to him… and Eren would always show back up eventually, unscathed and when he least expected it.

Of course, this led Levi to start asking more personal questions of Eren and his kind.

“What’s it like? Being a demon, I mean.” Levi asked one morning while he scrubbed diligently at the bathroom tiles as Eren drifted lazily overhead.

“I’unno, what’s it like being a human? Do you, like, feel your body dying?” Eren replied with a shrug far too casual given the weight of what he’d just said.

“Wow, that... went somewhere dark.”

“I’m a demon, what did you expect?” He laughed.

“Do demons die?”

“Sure, but never from old age.” Eren flashed him a toothy grin, “Demons only die if they’re murdered. Same goes for angels. I’m… actually not sure about God. No one’s ever had the balls to try.”

“So the whole ‘ongoing war between good and evil,’ that’s just a—a fairy tale?”

“Think of it more along the lines of your politics,” Eren explained, now hovering just a few inches away from Levi. “There’s a few extremists, but for the most part it’s not so much a war as it is a heated argument over some paltry difference of opinion.”

The bathroom door swung open suddenly and Father Mike strode in; as Levi glanced up to acknowledge him, he saw Eren smile and wave goodbye before he disappeared with the now-familiar crackle and a tiny puff of smoke. Mike opened his mouth as though he were going to say something, but he stopped short and a rather concerned expression flitted across his features. His nose twitched and he took a hesitant whiff.

“I’m probably just imagining things, but does it smell like… brimstone in here to you?” Mike asked with a few more sniffs.

“It’s not just you, but it’s not brimstone,” Levi answered without missing a beat, “You literally startled a fart out of me.” The light rotten egg scent of that often accompanied Eren’s little disappearing act wasn’t really that strong, but Mike’s nose was more sensitive than most other people’s noses, and Levi wasn’t surprised that he’d picked up on it.

“Heavens, Levi…” Mike sneered, making a show of pinching his nose, “That is vile… my nostrils are burning.”

“That’s what happens when you burst up into a room without any sort of warning. You’re just lucky I didn’t crap myself.” He said nonchalantly as he returned his focus to scrubbing. “Did you need something?”

“Oh, right—Erwin sent me to ask if you’d made a decision about the garden yet.”

“Beets. If we get a good crop, we can pickle some of them. Maybe donate some to the food pantry.”

“Beets it is, I’ll pass it along,” Mike nodded, “And Levi—you should probably lay off the eggs. It’s bad enough that I almost used the Lord’s name in vain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find doodles and notes about this au on [my tumblr](http://kiokushitaka.tumblr.com/tagged/my-incubus-eren-au) [NSFW].


	3. Thou hast ravished my heart with one of thine eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new feelings and worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blah blah blah, this might offend you, idc though, blah blah.

A few days went by and Eren was nowhere to be found. It didn’t faze Levi though, because this had become fairly standard. The demon would disappear and reappear at his leisure, so he put it out of his mind and carried on with all the things he had to do. Christmas was coming up, and considering that that was one of the most hectic times of the year, it’s not like he had all that much free time to be wasting with the incubus in the first place; he had masses to plan, decorations to help put up, and they all had to deal with a congregation that was much larger than usual thanks to what Erwin had dubbed ‘fair weather Catholics’—that is, people who only showed up en masse for the major holidays and no other time during the year.

Christmas came and went, and there was still no sign of Eren. Levi found it somewhat odd, but what did he know? Maybe there were demonic celebrations or maybe that time was _too_ holy… he’d have to make sure to ask about it the next time he saw him.

Whenever _that_ ended up being.

New Years passed, then the Epiphany, Mardi Gras and Ash Wednesday… It hit him that he hadn’t seen Eren for nearly four months now, and he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about it. On the one hand, he was glad to be able to go about his business without distractions, but on the other hand, his life felt somewhat empty now. He… he actually missed the little shit. Eren had disappeared for long spells before, but never more than a month or two, and Levi actually found himself worrying about the demon’s safety.

_“Demons only die if they’re murdered.”_

Levi frowned at the sudden memory of Eren saying that, pausing in the middle of transplanting the eggplants from their germination pots to their new spot in the priest’s garden. He looked at his purple gloves and frowned deeper when he remembered that Eren had said he’d, well, he’d fallen for him in _this_ outfit.

“What a ridiculous creature,” Levi muttered to himself, “there’s no way I look good in my gardening clothes.”

“Oh, but you do,” Eren’s voice startled Levi enough to make him shout a curse and scuttle away reflexively, “Aw, did you miss me?”

It took Levi all he had not to punch Eren right in his soft looking lips. Instead he settled on a glare filled with so much sheer rage that it could have probably killed a lesser demon. “No, I most certainly did not,” Levi lied. Eren, knowing better, smirked and floated over to where Levi was, a clawed hand caressing his chin gently.

“Oh, well I missed you, my intriguing little human.”

“Where have you been?” It came out much more accusatory than Levi had intended for it to.

“We have our own holidays and feasts to attend to during the solstices,” Eren answered with a casual shrug, “It’s not like that’s something only your kind do.”

“I mean, I figured as much,” Levi retorted, “I don’t know, you’ve been gone for three, almost four months.”

“I _knew_ you missed me.” Eren leered. Levi frowned and proceeded to ignore the demon who valiantly kept trying to irritate him for the next few hours until he finished transplanting all the eggplants, watered them, and fertilized them. He packed up his gardening supplies as though no one was there with him, heading towards the small house. Eren trailed behind him the whole time and no amount of poking or tugs on his hair made Levi acknowledge Eren’s presence, and if Eren was honest, he was trying to see how much he could get away with before Levi protested.

“I wonder what would happen if I just jerked it, right here…” Eren mused once they were in Levi’s bedroom, one hand trailing down to stroke himself to hardness. “Will the good _Father_ …” he practically moaned out and almost laughed when Levi flinched rather noticeably at the title, “be able to continue… ignoring me…?”

Levi scowled, averting his eyes every time the demon floated back into his frame of vision, one big, clawed hand pumping his—frankly—impressive erection slowly. He let out a dejected sigh and looked Eren in the eyes, which he noticed had become a beautiful shade of aquamarine instead of their usual gold.

“Do your eyes change color based on your moods?” he asked, remembering that time they had flashed red when he had gotten angry.

“Mm, sort of…” Eren panted, “I win…”

“Okay, okay, you win. So stop already.”

“I… I can’t…” it came out more like a whine than anything else.

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“Been chasing you… too long… haven’t…” Eren’s breath hitched, his cock throbbing in his hand, “I’ve been ignoring…”

“You… haven’t sealed any contracts lately, have you?” Levi asked carefully, his heart hammering in his chest. Eren shook his head ‘no,’ his hips unrelenting as they began to move on their own and he fucked into his fist.

“Haven’t…” Eren admitted, his face flushed, sweat beading on his forehead and neck.

“You haven’t masturbated either, have you?”

“No…” Eren sighed, “Ignored… the urges… too busy…”

Levi found himself staring at the sight of Eren’s overly large, clawed hand enveloping that almost ridiculously sized cock of his—it seemed much, _much_ bigger now—a look of pure awe etched into his features. Fluid leaked from the slit, viscous and with a nearly undetectable glow, dribbling over his fingers and helping to provide some form of lubrication. His hips stuttered backwards and forwards at an increasing speed, and he could just barely deal with the fact that Levi seemed to be completely mesmerized by his impromptu little show, the realization of that sent a shuddering wave of arousal through him. He leaned backward, thighs quivering from a combination of exertion and anticipation, the friction of his fist sliding wetly over his cock making the most obscene noises.

“M’gonna…” Eren whimpered.

“Go on, then… get it over with.” Levi replied, his cheeks pink from embarrassment at the fact that he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the sight of Eren twitching and shuddering the closer he got to orgasm. Luckily, Eren was too preoccupied to notice his blush at the moment, his fist gliding over his slickened cock as desperate little whimpers and saliva trickled from his parted lips.

“So close, _so close…_ ” Eren whined and Levi realized he had been holding his breath when he gasped at the same time Eren came, thick and shimmering, splattering on his stomach and chest.

“What the fuck?” Levi exhaled incredulously.

“You didn’t look away…”

“Don’t read too much into it.”

“Mhm.” Eren sounded skeptical.

“Anyway, hurry and clean yourself up before any of that mess drips onto my pristine floors.”

* * *

 After the _incident_ , Levi couldn’t deny that things had taken a turn. A turn into _where_ exactly, he couldn’t quite explain, but there was… a lot more of something. It was as though the air was thicker, crackling with potential, but a potential for something he couldn’t put into words… and _fuck_ , he wanted whatever that potential thing was. His brain kept replaying the image of Eren touching himself at the most inopportune times—when he was trying to sleep, in the middle of dinner, during Mass—and thinking about it made his body quake and his cheeks burn and his throat dry.

Oh, and when he finally realized he was getting more boners than he’d ever had when he went through puberty it hit him like a ton of bricks—he was _attracted_ to Eren now, though he wasn’t sure why. Eren had been trying to seduce him this entire time, so what had changed? Certainly not the demon’s technique. On the plus side, fixating on the ‘why’ and the ‘how’ of this all was a really good way to ignore the throbbing between his legs until it went away on its own.

Eventually, his thoughts led him to different territory. What if he gave in, what if he did what his body was begging him to do, what Eren had been asking for since day one, what if he did it and he never saw Eren again? Levi wasn’t sure he wanted that, he’d grown so close to him and even his short absence of a few months had proven that. So he decided that rather than admit to his newfound attraction to the gold-eyed demon, he would just do his best to act like absolutely nothing had changed between them.

This would of course prove to be easier in theory than in practice, because now seeing Eren floating around him made his heart race and his words catch in his throat. Eren’s unrelenting nakedness definitely didn’t help. Now, instead of stopping at how utterly ridiculous Eren’s genitals looked, his brain would tack on an ‘ _and I wonder how it would feel inside me_ ’ or some other such thought, and he wondered how exactly people dealt with this because Holy Mother of God, it was distracting. Levi did his best to not dwell on it, but it kept circling his mind and coming back no matter how hard his attempts were.

Levi had been laying on his bed for the past hour or two when Eren popped in and stretched out languidly and suggestively next to him. Levi very nearly shoved him off the side.

“The very first time we met,” Levi began as stared at the ceiling, “right after I almost forgot entirely about it, but then nearly four months passed and I couldn’t stop thinking about you—not like _that_ , quit grinning you shitstain.”

“It was like a dream, wasn’t it?” Eren prompted.

“Yeah, that was exactly how it felt, like a half-remembered dream.”

“We have a bond, now. The whole dreamlike thing is just something we do mainly out of self preservation if we only meet a person once and they decide they don’t want a contract or whatever. Within a few days, their memory clears and it’s like it never happened.”

“So, you’ve spent so much time around me that in order to forget you, I’d have too many holes in my memory, is that it?”

“Basically… but if you really would like to forget, that could be your wish,” he winked and Levi felt something in the pit of his stomach.

He didn’t _want_ to forget Eren, and he certainly didn’t want Eren to leave after the contract was fulfilled, which he was certain would happen.

“What’s it like,” Levi shifted the topic, “feeling attraction.” He told himself he just wanted to be sure the weird feelings he’d been having as of late were, in fact, attraction and not something else—though what else they could possibly be eluded him.

“I’m not sure if it’s the same for humans, but… it’s like seeing your favorite food and wanting to eat it, I guess.”

That didn’t seem right; Levi’s favorite dish didn’t make his heart speed up and his breath catch. The confusion must have shown on his face, because Eren laughed and apologized.

“I guess that didn’t make any sense, sorry. I was trying to make it something you could relate to.”

“Just describe it the way you normally would.”

“Have you ever just really wanted something? I mean, _really_ wanted something, to the point where you almost feel like you couldn’t live without it?”

 _‘Yes, I’m beginning to feel that way about you and I have no idea why and it’s infuriating to me.’_ Levi’s mind practically screamed at him, but he shrugged instead.

“The food analogy usually works,” Eren sighed.

“I’m sorry I’m making this so hard for you.” Levi rolled his eyes, “Just say it plainly.”

“I don’t know, I guess it’s like this low-key desire that’s always sort of just there, lurking under the surface and then when I see you—the object of my attraction—it intensifies and I just get a rush of feelings, like I want to kiss you or hold you or just be near you.”

“Or… fuck me?”

“Well, yeah, but that’s off the table so I’m not pushing it. It’s enough just to chill with you from time to time.”

Levi was almost certain that what Eren had just described had just wandered past simple attraction and directly into full-blown love, but what did he know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out this [amazing drawing](http://kiokushitaka.tumblr.com/post/145133900035/nelleri-incubus-eren-priest-levi-as) from a scene in chapter two by [nelleri](http://nelleri.tumblr.com/)! [NSFW]


End file.
